


Close Quarters

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically the whole team - Freeform, hinata is really clingy and cuddly when he's asleep, just fluffy idiots being dorks, mentions of daisuga and asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno team's bus breaks down so they are forced to squeeze into Tanaka's sister's van.   It's a tight fit, so Daichi suggests the smaller players sit in someone's lap.   This does not go over well for Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

Hinata tried to muffle his exhausted yawn as the Karasuno volleyball team sat on the curb after their game, waiting for the bus to pick them up. It had been a great match and they had narrowly won after Noya saved a difficult spike and Asahi managed to score the winning point. Initially, they’d run out of the building hyper and energetic from the excitement of their win, but after nearly two hours waiting for someone to pick them up, all the boys were growing groggy and bored.

Coach Ukai argued snappily with someone on his cellphone. “What do you mean everyone else is busy? You can’t just leave us here! I don’t care if our bus broke down!” he hissed. He grumbled angrily before hanging up with a sour expression on his face. “I can’t believe this.”

Meanwhile, Daichi had a difficult time of dealing with his whiny teammates.

“Why isn’t the bus here yet?”

“I have homework!”

“I’m tired…”

“My foot is sore from standing.”

“When is it going to get here, Daichi-san, I’m bored…”

Daichi’s eye twitched. “Will you all just be quiet?” he warned, his voice commanding. Instantly, all his teammates backed up, looking sheepish. “It will get here when it gets here, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Nobody was going to argue with their captain’s authority, but there was no doubt that they were all starting to get restless and grumpy. 

However, their general frustration was interrupted when Tanaka emerged from a run to the bathroom talking animatedly on his phone. “Yeah, yeah, great, bye,” he mumbled before hanging up, swinging his arms with gusto. “Boys, I got us a ride.”

Coach Ukai turned to him quickly. “What? How?”

Tanaka smirked, looking much too pleased with himself. “Called in a favor with my sister. She lives just around the block so it should be fine.”  
“Your sister has a vehicle big enough to carry the whole team?” Coach asked, skeptically.

Tanaka shrugged. “She’s got a big van. Might be a tight squeeze, but it’s the best option we’ve got.”

Hinata bounced up, nearly throwing his water bottle at a half-asleep Kageyama in his excitement. “Thanks, Tanaka-senpai, you always have our back!”

Tanaka’s eyes glimmered at the name and he grinned. “It is no trouble at all, dear kouhai, I promised to take care of you!”

Before anyone could throw anything at either of them, they heard the squealing of tires in the distance.

“Ah, there she is,” Tanaka announced, waving enthusiastically at the large van shooting toward them at an alarming speed. It screeched to a stop in front of them and a tall girl jumped out of the driver’s seat, her lopsided grin identical to her brother’s.

“Hey,” she called. “Everybody in!”

Despite the size of the van, it did prove almost impossible to fit everyone inside. Daichi frowned, mulling the issue over. They couldn’t very well leave anyone behind and they were nearly an hour from Karasuno, so they’d have to wait awhile if they wanted to call for more help.

Suga was beginning to panic and volunteered multiple times to to stay behind and catch a train. Daichi squeezed his shoulder to quiet him. “Smaller players sit in someone’s lap,” he ordered. “Then we should have room.”

Nishinoya took immediate offense at the suggestion. “I’m not that small!” he hissed. Daichi merely shot him a pointed look, but Noya would have none of it. “Are you calling me out, captain? This is unfair and you-Hey!” He was cut off when Asahi smoothly pulled him into his large lap, wrapping his arms around the libero’s waist.

“It won’t be such a big deal, Noya,” he tried. “We all have to get home.” He looked a little guilty and unsure of himself, but didn’t let go.

“Hmph…” Nishinoya grunted, crossing his arms to hide how admittedly comfortable he was. “Whatever.”

Daichi nodded, pleased. “Hinata,” he called. “Sit with Kageyama.”

Both boys blanched at the idea. “What? Why him?” Hinata whined, his lip jutting out. Kageyama hissed with irritation.

Daichi raised an eyebrow in warning. Hinata deflated, but scooted through the mess of boys and plopped himself in the setter’s lap.

Kageyama grunted. “Move, idiot, how are you so bony?”

“I’m not!” Hinata insisted, accidentally kicking Yamaguchi as he squirmed. 

“Yes, you are,” Kageyama grumbled back, trying to pry the redhead into a more comfortable position.

“Stop!” Hinata whined.

“I’m not spending the whole ride so uncomfortable!”

“There’s nothing I can do!”

“You two!” Daichi half-growled. “Be quiet.”

The two boys instantly stopped moving, looking away from the sharp gaze of their captain.

“Hey,” Tanaka called, winking at Shimizu. “You can sit on my lap!” He groaned in pain when Daichi smacked him in the face with a spare volleyball, and Shimizu ended up shotgun next to his sister.

It took a lot of squeezing and squashed limbs, but somehow every team member managed to jam into Tanaka’s sister’s van. The beginning of the ride was peppered with muffled conversations and complaints, but soon the boys were quiet or asleep, even in their uncomfortable positions.

Hinata had spent the first five minutes of the ride babbling about everything from his favorite moment of the game to his sister’s history project. Kageyama was more than a little thankful when he finally shut up, head lolled to the side after passing out nearly mid-sentence.

The setter only had a few moments to enjoy the peace, though, because Hinata abruptly turned his head to rest it on Kageyama’s shoulder. The taller boy stiffened, trying to will away the blush. This wasn’t the first time Hinata had fallen asleep on him and he could deal with it. He would be fine. But then the redhead squirmed in his sleep and rolled over, one of his hands smacking a now unconscious Yamaguchi in the face. Kageyama caught Hinata around the waist before he could fall from his lap and crush one of their teammates. He pulled the other boy more comfortably to his chest, trying to ignore his burning face. 

Kageyama glanced around nervously to see if any of his teammates were paying him any attention, but most of them were asleep. That did little to quell how flustered he felt, his heart hammering in his ears. And Hinata was only making it worse. He mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, snaking his arms around Kageyama’s neck and nuzzling his nose against the setter’s shirt.

Kageyama let out an unmanly squeak, his hands clenching into fists. How he kept ending up in these situations, he didn’t even want to know. His life would be so much easier if damn Hinata Shouyou would stop being so freaking cute. He shut his eyes and took deep, labored breaths. They would be back at Karasuno soon and then he could shove Hinata away and panic alone in peace. 

At the very least, none of their teammates noticed his mental breakdown. Or so he hoped.

Yet, behind them Suga was smiling up at Daichi, his head on the captain’s shoulder. “Our teammates are cute,” he whispered.

The captain nodded. “When they aren’t being obnoxious brats.”

Suga giggled quietly. “Do you think Kageyama’s head will explode?”

Daichi mulled over his answer. “Probably not. Though Hinata is surprisingly clingy.”

“You did this on purpose.”

Daichi smirked. “How could I have? Anyway, they have to get their act together eventually.”

Suga shook his head affectionately. “This whole team is filled with idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I might post a few of my tumblr ficlets to this site. If you want you can go to hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com for more crappy stuff I've written or you can request something. I'll probably post a few more of my stories on here, so yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
